super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Health
Disclaimer All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. Post-Natal Health Aches & Pains post pregnancy Birth Trauma Association Hair Loss Tension-free Vaginal Tape Procedure Post-Natal Depression / Baby Blues Post-Baby Blues Post Traumatic Baby Syndrome PND Support - North West London Pre and Post Natal Depression Advice and Support Body Image The Shape of a Mother Are Women's Bodies Still Beautiful After Pregnancy? A Beautiful Body Book Project A Beautiful Body Book Project on Kickstarter Body Heart Program No Airbrushing Allowed Pregnancy Changes Women's Bodies "Shock" When Your Mother Says She's Fat Anxiety Anxiety UK Get Some Headspace - see the free trial Living Life To The Full Self Help Leaflets Autism The National Autistic Society Axia ASD - services for adults and children with autism spectrum disorder BBC Article My Son's Not Rainman - Blog Baby's Routine Checks and Vaccinations NHS Information Immunisation Chart Changes to the schedule for meningococcal serogroup C conjugate vaccine 2013 Calpol After Vaccines Health Visitor Job Description Health Visiting Practice Handbook (Shropshire) Dear Parents - You Are Being Lied To Specific Vaccines Whatever Happened to Polio? Polio Information Hepatitis B - NHS Information Hepatitis B - Centers for Disease Control & Prevention Information MMR Belly Gripes See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies! Cellulitis NHS Information Cerebral Palsy Stories With Sam - blog by one of our group members Chicken Pox NHS Advice Chicken Pox - tips from Super Mums members PoxClin CoolMousse Vaccine Colic 10 Tips For Comforting Colic Nappy Change Technique for Colicky Babies Cranial Osteopathy Practical Solutions for Infant Reflux and Colic See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies! Congenital Heart Defects Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA) Chylothorax Charities / Support Lagans Foundation Little Hearts Matter Patches Heart Group Contraception Comparison of Birth Control Methods Breastfeeding and Fertility Intrauterine Device The Lactational Amenorrhea Method Vasectomy Coughs & Colds Calpol Plug-in Diffuser Nasal Aspirator Sinus Rinse Kit - Adults Cough and Cold Tips - advice straight from members of the Super Mums group Cradle Cap Cradle Cap Care Tool Croup Croup Information Dehydration Dehydration Symptoms Depression In Adults Self Help Leaflets (Adults) In Children Young Minds Diabetes Diabetes UK NHS Information Ears Earwax Don't Remove Earwax! Why Ear Candling Is Not A Good Idea Ectopic Pregnancy The Ectopic Pregnancy Trust Eyes Glasses for Babies & Kids EyePower Kids Wear Feeding & Nutrition 12345 Nutrition Plan GM Food Labelling - UK Policy Vitamins Healthy Start Vitamins Vitamin D information Rickets - something Vitamin D prevents Solgar Online - Children's Health Range Multi Guard Vitamins & Minerals Feeding Difficulties, Allergies & Intolerances Milk Allergy Aptamil Pepti Formula Reflux: Living With Reflux Practical Solutions for Infant Reflux and Colic Reflux Product - Hands-free Baby Bottle Kit Reflux Product - Rock n Play Sleeper Reflux Product - Sleeping Wedge Feeding Difficulties Support See Food for information on Weaning, child eating habits and family recipes Fever Fever - What To Look Out For Telegraph Article - Warning Against Giving Pain Relief For Mild Fever Reducing Fever Without Medication ThermoScan Thermometer Fibromyalgia Fibromyalgia Information First Aid Click above for links to First Aid advice and courses Genitals Caring for your baby's genitals Headaches acuPRESSURE Hygiene Infection Control Prevent Germs From Spreading Insect Bites Homemade Repellant Natural Insect Repellants Joint Hypermobility Arthritis Research UK Information Booklet Meningitis Symptoms Minor Ailments Boots Pharmacy Minor Ailments Service Molluscum Contagiosum NHS Information Natural Medicine Chia Seeds Benefits of Coconut Oil Osteopathy Find An Osteopath Periods & PMT Moon Cup Tampon Alternative Vitamin B-6 Phobias Vomit Phobia (Emetophobia) Plagiocephaly NHS Information Plagiocephaly Awareness Ergonomic Baby Pillow Safe T Sleep SleepCurve Mattress Scoliosis NHS Information Scoliosis Association (UK) Skincare Common Childhood Skin Problems Aveeno Products Cavilon Durable Barrier Cream Sunscreens Explained Can Coconut Oil Act As Natural Sunscreen? ScratchSleeves Eczema Gems Dry Skin Cream Eczema Tips - from Super Mums members Rashes Roseola Stomach Upsets Diarrhoea - Toddlers Vomiting - Babies & Children Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) - "Cot Death" SIDS Information American Academy Of Paediatrics Article 2003 Teeth Baby Brush Soft Chewable Toothbrush Whiten Your Teeth Does Breastfeeding Cause Tooth Decay? See also the section on Teething Fluoride (in water and toothpaste) NHS Information BDA Fluoride Factfile When Can You Use Fluoride Toothpaste On Toddlers? Fluoride Concerns Fluroide Concerns II Alternative Toothpaste Threadworm NHS Information Tick-borne Encephalitis Government Green Book Information Tonsilitis Tonsilitis Information Wellbeing Change4Life Wind See our Belly Gripes page for top tips on wind, colic and all things newborn bellies!